The Punishment
by bear511
Summary: What happens when Alois fails again at trying to kill Ciel. What will be Ciels Devious punishment and what happen to Alois that changes his life forever. Characters are a bit OOC and this story contains CielxAlois


**So here's that story I was talking about and yeah soon I should be updating Love in Evolution an then I will update Middle school love.**

**Please review and favorite, I don't know if I should do an aftermath for this story pleas tell me if you want one or not and if you haven't check out my other stories.**

"So you thought you could just come in here and try to kill me again" Ciel said slapping Alois who was tied to a chair in Ciel's bedroom "its too bad for you Alois Trancy, you're so pathetic that your own butler left you to die here" Ciel slapped Alois again across the face making the blondes eyes tear up. "now, now Alois, don't cry you wont get any pity from me"

"please Ciel, let me go I told you I was sorry it wont happen again, I swear!" Alois pleaded trying to reason with the bluenette.

Ciel looked at Alois and smirked " And I believe you Alois, but I'm still going to have to punish you"

Alois began to panic, who knows what kind of sick torture Ciel Phantomhive had planned for the blonde. Ciel laughed at Alois frightened expression untying the blondes legs and arms off the chair but tying his arms back together. Ciel then threw Alois onto the ground making the older boy cry out in pain on impact, the bluenette chuckled watching Alois try to crawl away from him. Ciel picked Alois up by the hair so the blonde would look him in the eye, glaring at the boy and causing more tears fall from Alois' eyes "Its time for your punishment Alois and I know _im _going to _love_ it" Ciel said grinning.

Alois shook his head yelling "Please Ciel! I promise I won't bother you anymore!"

Ciel laughed even more "there's no changing my mind Alois and i'll let you in on something... one of is going to lose something very important tonight" Ciel said ripping off Alois' shirt and discarding it on the floor. Gazing at the blonde's body Ciel let his hand stroke the smooth porcelain skin his hand moving up and cupping the blonde's cheek. Alois looked into Ciel's eyes wondering what the boy was doing before Ciel leaned in smacking their lips together, at first Alois struggled but soon learned that Ciel's lips were soft and warm, almost loving. Alois' thoughts were interrupted by Ciel pushing Alois off of him ending the kiss, Alois looked up at Ciel wide eyed staring as the bluenette started to take off his own shirt and then his shorts leaving him only in his boxers.

"Wh-what are you doing Ciel?" Alois asked gasping when Ciel got on the floor and began unbuttoning the blondes shorts.

Alois stared in disbelief as he watched Ciel Phantomhive get on his knees only in his underwear and strip him of his clothes leaving him only in his underwear as well. Ciel then stood up and walked to a table that was nearby and picked a object off the table smiling, Alois eyes widened again when he noticed that the item that Ciel picked up was a pistol.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that C-C-Ciel" Alois asked nervously trying to crawl away as the other boy started to load the weapon.

Grinning Ciel started to walk towards the boy dragging the chair that Alois was once tied up to with him, pointing the gun towards Alois' head "lap, now" Ciel said cocking the gun with a serious face.

_'Ciel's really gone mad, what's wrong with him he's never acted this way before, but why am I complaining? Hes coming onto me, isn't this what I want?_' Alois thought to himself as he straddled Ciels lap. Both boys looking deep into each others eyes, Ciel quickly took the other boys lips smashing their mouths together.

Alois soon began to grind Ciel, his hips moving with the kiss causing both boys to moan into it. Ciel then stood up picking Alois up with him who wrapped his legs around the smaller boy, moving towards his bed Ciel dropped Alois onto it. Climbing on top of Alois, Ciel pulled off his underwear watching as Alois did the same with his own.

Alois was amazed at how big the other boy was, Ciel smirked when the blonde inched closer to his member before the older one fully engulfed his erection sending waves of pleasure through the bluenette's body. Ciel, who was moaning over and over again started thrusting his hips slightly which made the blonde almost gag on his long shaft, Soon enough Ciel gave a last loud moan before releasing into Alois' mouth. The bluenette then sat up watching Alois lick his own fingers like a kitten trying to savor all of Ciel's white ecstasy.

Watching Alois do this surprisingly turned the younger boy on, Ciel started to grin again and shoved three fingers into the blondes face "you know what to do" Ciel said grinning, Alois right away grabbed Ciel's hand and began coating each finger in saliva.

_'I don't care anymore that this is practically rape, I want Ciel and I want him NOW!' _Alois thought as Ciel pulled his fingers out of the blondes mouth and flipped said blonde around onto his stomach. Alois stuck his ass in the air eager for what was about to happen, Ciel entered Alois with one finger an then a second and finally the third loving the blondes whines. Finally on Ciels fourth try to find the others prostate Alois screamed in pleasure his vision slightly blurring and Ciels grin widening as the bluenette hit the right spot, Ciel quickly replaced his fingers with something much larger.

Not caring, Ciel thrusted all the way into Alois making the blonde cry out in pain, when he pulled out and thrusted back in the blonde cried out in ecstasy again as Ciel hit his sweet spot. In and out each thrust made the blonde cry out in pleasure, Ciel then grabbed the blonde's throbbing member and began to pump it with each thrust causing the older boy to moan louder.

"Ah Ciel! I-I cant mm- take any more, Im G-going to cum!" Alois yelled after a few more thrust.

"Just A-a little bit L-longer" Ciel said. Both boys by now were covered in sweat and fueled by only lust and desire. Soon enough both boys gave a final and last scream as they both came, Ciel in Alois and Alois on the sheets. Ciel took himself out of the blonde and laid down next to the boy, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

After a bit Ciel tries to say something "So... Do you know your place now" He asks with a questioning look as he turns towards the blonde.

Still panting Alois slowly turns himself around to face Ciel and crawls towards the smaller boy, Alois kisses his way up Ciels thigh stopping at mid-thigh. "Please forgive me Ciel, I-I think I love you so please don't leave me alone, I have no one left" Alois said mumbling the last part.

Ciel smirked as he heard this "Then answer me one question" he said pushing Alois off and standing up, he then walked to a table and picked up a small blue box. Walking back to the blonde Ciel got on one knee in front of him and opened the small box revealing a silver ring with a large blue diamond that resembled his own. "Alois Trancy will you do me the honor in becoming Alois Phantomhive... Will you marry me"

Alois stared at Ciel wide eyed but right away regained his voice "Y-Yes! Ciel I will" Alois jumped on the boy while crying tears of joy Alois then kissed the other boy begging for entrance, which was gladly given to him both of their tounges fighting for dominance. Ciel won but Alois didn't care he now will never be alone again because he knows Ciel will never leave him, he will always love him and care for him.


End file.
